


What’s mine, is mine.

by CozyKozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad at tagging, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbating, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume
Summary: Kenma is a very docile person really. Except when it comes to you. He likes for people to know you’re his. Especially Kuroo. He likes it when Kuroo lists after you, because he knows he can’t have you.So he puts on a little show for Kuroo. But it’s a show only he and Kuroo know about.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	What’s mine, is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this. So please let me know what could be better, or what worked!
> 
> Proof read but may have missed some. Sorry 😬
> 
> Tumblr: CozyKozume
> 
> Follow for more active updates :)

There you are, hanging out with Kuroo, Lev, Yaku, Yamamoto, and Kenma. Lounging around Kuroo’s living room. Everyone is wearing their sweats, tee shirts, hoodies, you know, the whole fall aesthetic.

You’re sitting in between Kenmas legs, his arms wrapped around your waist, chin perched on your shoulder while you’re playing Animal Crossing on your switch. He definitely has his opinions on what you’re doing with your island, but he keeps them to himself (for now), instead turning his head and giving you soft pecks and kitten licks on your neck when he thinks no one is watching.

But he should know better. Kuroo is watching you two, sneaking glances at you when you’re focused in on your game and Kenma is focused in on you. Kuroo can see the way that Kenma is playing with the hem of your hoodie, one of his hands slipping underneath it to grip your hip and pull you closer to him in his lap. The way his teeth drag across your neck, leaving a faint red trail behind it as he teases you with his tongue and lips. Of course, everyone else is too engrossed in the conversation to even notice what’s happening. But not Kuroo. He can feel the blood slowly rushing down to his lower half the longer he watches you two.

Kuroo decides that you all should watch a movie, and you, being the polite friend that you are, also decide that it’s rude to play your switch. Turning it off and tossing it over onto your bag instead. You smile and turn your head, giving Kenma a soft kiss on the nose as Kuroo starts the movie and turns off the lights. In the darkness of that living room, with his old teammates around…that’s when the real game will begin.

Kenma wasted no time hooking his chin over your shoulder, softly rubbing his cheek against yours as your eyes are glued to the tv. It isn’t until you feel his hand move from your hip, to the waistband of your sweats that you notice the shift in Kenma. The way that his hand slips into your sweats and his nimble fingers quickly find their way to your clit. Teasing and slowly rubbing circles from the outside of your panties. You bite your bottom lip, leaning your head back against his shoulder while trying to grab his wrist to try and pull his hand out, when suddenly you feel his lips against your ear. “Shh kitten…just relax and enjoy..okay?” You feel him smirk, before he pulls your panties to the side and slips his middle finger all the way inside you. Your slick already coating his finger and starting to drip down his hand while he lazily pumps in and out of you, your tight pussy trying to pull him further in every time.

Kenma can feel your irregular breathing, your struggle to keep quiet, he can see the way your biting your lip and how your chest is moving up and down, quicker than before. He looks over your shoulder where his head is placed and sees where his hand has slipped into your pants, knowing that at this exact second, he his knuckle deep inside your needy little cunt while all his friends sit around clueless. All that does is egg him on, slipping his finger out, only to push 2 inside of you, stretching you while the palm of his hand rubs against your clit. He goes from his lazy pumps to a slightly quicker pace, palming your clit in rhythm with his fingers inside of you. His teeth, going from soft nibbles to full bites on your neck, driving you closer to the edge. Your head is tossed back, eyes closed while you focus on keeping quiet and the tight knot building in your stomach. You can’t help but uncross your legs, moving to spread them wider as you get closer and closer to the edge.

Kenma looks up at the tv, and then to each of his friends, seeing them fully engrossed in the movie. Until he makes direct eye contact with Kuroo, who has a slight smirk on his face, lightly palming the front of his sweats. Kenma hates to admit it, but he likes to show you off in little ways. In ways you might not notice. Like this. This is the perfect way to show you off to Kuroo, who can’t have you. Because you belong to you him. Not even Kuroo can do what he is doing to you right now. And that feeds into a side of himself he did not know he had until he met you. The dominate side. The side that needs to own the things he loves.

Kenma moves his other hand up to your mouth, lightly tapping your bottom lip. You open, trying to quiet the small whines that are now slipping out of you. Kenma snakes 2 fingers into your mouth, which you tightly wrap your lips around and start to suck on. He is sure his eyes roll into the back of his head as your tongue flicks and toys with his fingers on one hand and your pussy clinches harder and tighter on the other. You have one hand tightly wrapped around Kenmas wrist and the other is grabbing onto his leg as your hips start to soft buck into his hand. Kenma looks up at Kuroo again, smirking as he sees Kuroo has a hand slipped into his sweats, slowly rubbing his hard cock to the image of his best friend, finger fucking his girlfriend during a movie with all their friends.

As you get closer and closer, Kenma hooks his fingers up, rubbing against that one spot that he knows will undo you in a heartbeat. Within minutes, your eyes are squeezed closed as you push your pussy into his hand, the knot in your stomach snapping as waves of pleasure pulse through your body. Kuroo stares at your face, seeing the pure bliss along with the humping motion into Kenmas hand sets him over the edge as he quietly cums into his hand, biting his bottom lip to stay quiet and ride out his orgasm for as long as possible. And then there is Kenma, looking between the two of you, feeling like his cock his ready to explode in his pants as he slowly slides his fingers of your soaked pussy and bring them up to his mouth, once again making eye contact with Kuroo and smirking while he sucks you off his finger one at a time.


End file.
